


Afternoon Naps

by Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shepard, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, POV Kaidan Alenko, Physical Disability, Post-War, Renegon (Mass Effect), Riding, mushy fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy afternoons with nothing to do become something Kaidan cherishes-- especially when he gets to spend them with Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Naps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mareel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/gifts), [Jocu19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocu19/gifts).



> Based on the prompts given to me by Jocu19 and Mareel. They asked for Shepard riding Kaidan, while Mareel specifically asked for post-war. So of course it's mushy and filled with useless character development. And also manly sex.

Kaidan had begun to live for weekends.

 Before, when he was a lowly grunt working his way through the Alliance ranks, weekends and weekdays were the same. He didn’t work a regular schedule, his ‘days off’ coming in week long shore leaves that were supposed to make up for  the time he worked his ass off . He got used to the grueling schedule, and had even become accustomed to overworking himself.

 But then the Reaper War came and went, and Kaidan was left with the rank of Major and a gaggle of biotics who needed his guidance. Instead of running from posting to posting, station to station, and war to war, he was now settled in the Vancouver area, with a house, a dog, and an eight to five schedule.

 He loved it.

 Sure, he occasionally missed the constant travel, the allure of space and exploration something that would always call to him. And yeah, he sometimes longed for the adrenaline an intense battle brought. But slow, Sunday afternoons had become something Kaidan cherished.

 Nothing—and Kaidan meant  _nothing_ —beat an afternoon nap on the couch.

 “Having a good dream?”

 Kaidan cracked an eye open at the sound of Shepard’s voice, and looked up to see Shepard standing over him, a smirk on his lips.

 “Well… I was. Until you woke me up,” Kaidan said with a yawn. Stretching out, he scratched his stomach, watching Shepard’s gaze follow the direction of his hand.

 “You were dozing,” Shepard replied. His gaze flicked back up, and Kaidan caught the hint of desire in his eyes.

 “How do you know that?”

 “Because if you were asleep you’d be telling me to fuck off right about now.”

 Kaidan chuckled. “True.”

 Sitting up slowly, he ran his hands over his face, brushing off the last vestiges of sleep. Sitting back, he was a little surprised to find Shepard crawling on to his lap, legs straddling his waist with an ease he’d come to take for granted. Resting his head back against the cushions, he quirked a brow.

 “Hey,” he said.

 “Hey.” Shepard ran his hands along Kaidan’s chest, fingertips pushing up the fabric of his shirt inch by inch.

 Kaidan wanted to ask about Shepard’s knee, hyper-aware of the position it was in, but the serene, almost relaxed look on Shepard’s face staved his tongue. He knew Shepard was feeling it, but if he didn’t want to talk about it, Kaidan wouldn’t bring it up.

 Not yet, anyway.

 “You lookin’ for something?” Kaidan asked as Shepard started to tug at his shirt. Sitting forward, he helped Shepard take it off, goosebumps spreading out across his skin as soon as the cold air hit it.

 Shepard just hummed and resumed with his wandering hands, fingers sliding through the sprinkle of chest hair before thumbing Kaidan’s left nipple. Biting his bottom lip, he looked down at Shepard’s ministrations before back up.

 Shepard was smirking.

 “I’m feeling good today,” Shepard said eventually. He locked eyes with Kaidan, and there was a clarity to his gaze—a presence in them that he sometimes lacked. Whether through pain or being trapped in his mind, Shepard’s brilliant baby blues were often clouded, his attention always somewhere else.

 But not today.

 “Yeah?” Kaidan mumbled, tilting his head to the side as Shepard leaned down for a kiss.

 Their lips touched—simple and pleasant, just the gentle caress of skin on skin. Neither deepened it; rather they kept it innocent, their eyes closing, a soft hum slipping past Kaidan’s lips as Shepard cupped his cheek.

 When they broke apart he nuzzled their noses together, Shepard’s deep chuckle shooting into his gut.

 “I want you to fuck me,” Shepard said, and rolled his ass down on Kaidan’s groin.

 Hissing as his cock jumped within the confines of his pants, Kaidan gripped his hips. “I think I can comply…”

 “I want to ride you.”

 Kaidan paused. “John, you know—”

 “I said,” Shepard interrupted, “that I was feeling good.”

 Kaidan dropped his head back again. Without realizing it, his hand wandered down Shepard’s thigh before stopping at his knee, palm rubbing the scar tissue.

 “It’s going to hurt later,” he said.

 Shepard shrugged casually. “It hurts all the time.”

 “Yeah but… it’s going to hurt as we’re fucking. Sex shouldn’t… it just shouldn’t hurt, John.”

 Shepard rolled his eyes and clambered off of Kaidan’s lap. He could hear a repressed wheeze as Shepard straightened his leg out, but said nothing, noting how Shepard was trying his hardest to hide his pain.

 “Right, well; I’m going to go into the bedroom, get naked, and start fingering myself. If you don’t want to join in, that’s your prerogative,” Shepard said as he limped toward the bedroom. Turning around at the doorway to the hall he leaned against the frame, hip twisting out subtly, creating an s-curve that Kaidan’s eyes traveled along.

 “And if I don’t come?” he asked, voice tense with desire.

 “Then I’ll finish myself off.”

 “You’re a tease, you know that?” Kaidan said, still sitting on the couch.

 “You bought it out in me,” Shepard quipped. Turning back around, he disappeared down the hallway.

 It took Kaidan all of two seconds before he was up and off the couch. Shepard had already taken his shirt off by the time Kaidan arrived, and was making quick work of his pants. He didn’t look up from his zipper when Kaidan walked in, but Kaidan saw the smirk he was wearing.

 “Riding, eh?” he mumbled as he wrapped his hands around Shepard’s waist. His chest pressed against his back. He didn’t help Shepard with his pants, and instead kissed along his neck and shoulder, all the while brainstorming how they could make things more comfortable.

 For both of them.

 “Haven’t ridden you in… fuck, I don’t know how long,” Shepard replied, voice a bit deeper as Kaidan rubbed the skin just below his belly button. “It’s been too long.”

 “Mm… agreed.”

 Kaidan learned quickly that Shepard loved to ride. When they first got together, Kaidan remembered getting shoved down into the mattress and fucked within an inch of his life, Shepard bouncing on his cock like an old-fashioned cowboy, head tossed back and hips snapped and rolling in a steady rhythm. It had been hard to get the image of Shepard fucking himself on his cock out of his head—an embarrassing reality Kaidan came to face the next time they had a debriefing together.

 After that, most of their hasty, desperate sessions had involved Shepard on Kaidan’s lap in one form or another. The ferocity in which they’d first fucked had quieted down, and Kaidan managed to get Shepard to slow down and make love rather than simply fuck, but Shepard on his lap had remained a constant.

 But then the war ended, and Shepard was changed, and with that change came a new way of being intimate. Both became hyper aware of his injury, and both had held back—much to Shepard’s frustrations. He lamented, time and time again, that he couldn’t ‘do more’ than lie back and let Kaidan do all the work. Kaidan didn’t mind—in fact, he enjoyed lavishing Shepard with attention, making sure his every want and desire was met. There was something so satisfying about making Shepard feel good, especially when everything else in his life seemed to frustrate him.

 But Shepard still had his insecurities, and they came out in moments like these—when they both wanted something but couldn’t have it.

 “My knee feels good today,” Shepard said. Turning around in Kaidan’s arms, he began undoing Kaidan’s button. “Let’s make a deal, okay?”

 “What’s the deal?” Kaidan asked. Bending over, he took his pants and underpants off in one fell swoop, and kicked them both to the side. Helping Shepard’s with his own, he kissed his hipbone before standing, smirking as Shepard sent him a heated look.

 “If it gets too much, I’ll tell you. We can finish off in another way.”

 “You promise you’ll tell me if it hurts too much?”

 “I swear. Ex-Commander’s honour.” He shot Kaidan a lazy salute.

 Kaidan chuckled and pushed Shepard down on to the bed gently. “Alright, alright. I’ll agree to your terms,” he said as he crawled up Shepard’s form.

 Shepard spread his legs for Kaidan, and he slipped between them with ease, humming with pleasure as Shepard’s arms wrapped around his shoulders.  Their lips met for a deep, slow kiss. Tilting his head to the side, Shepard’s lips parted and Kaidan took advantage of it. Opening his mouth, he slipped his tongue inside Shepard's mouth, rubbing. 

 Spreading his legs a little further, Shepard began grinding upward, their groins rubbing together in slow, easy circles. Gripping the sheets, Kaidan braced himself on the mattress and added to the friction, both panting into each other’s mouths as they moved together slowly.

 It was truly a lazy Sunday afternoon, neither in a rush to get to the main event. They kept a slow, steady pace, cocks getting harder as they continued to kiss, hands wandering and teeth biting swollen bottom lips. Ducking his head, Kaidan kissed and nipped along Shepard’s neck, Shepard tilting his head to the side to give him room, low, deep pants slipping past his lips as Kaidan moved back up to lavish his earlobe with attention.

 “See?” Shepard panted out, hands running down to squeeze and knead Kaidan’s ass. “You brought this out in me.”

 “Brought what?” Kaidan asked. Lifting his head, he looked down at Shepard, admiring the flexing of his jaw and the furrowing of his brow every time their dicks touched  _just so_.

 “Being a tease,” he said. Reaching up he mussed up Kaidan’s hair, gelled curls falling into his vision. “Couple years ago you’d have already come. Twice.”

 Kaidan laughed and sat up between Shepard’s legs. “Yeah?”

 “Yeah. And now you’ve got me taking my time and shit.” Shepard was smiling as he lay back on the bed, legs spread and torso stretched out, arms draped loosely up above his head. “You’re a terrible influence.”

 Kaidan shrugged. “What can I say? I’m the guy your superiors warned you about.”

 Gripping the back of Shepard’s knees with care, Kaidan began rubbing his cock between Shepard’s cheeks, bottom lip sucked between his teeth in concentration and pleasure. Reaching between his legs, Shepard began stroking his cock, thumb and index finger circling the head, pulling his foreskin up and over the pink tip. Kaidan let out a soft moan at the sight, and hitched his hips up and forward, cock sliding along his perineum and balls.

 “How is that?” he asked between moans.

 “Good,” Shepard panted out. “Really fucking good.”

 Kaidan nodded and continued to hump against his ass. Eventually, he dropped Shepard’s legs and allowed him to hook them around his waist. With Shepard’s hips on his own, he lined up their cocks and began stroking them together, Shepard’s hands free to wander up to pinch a nipple.

 “Still good?” he asked, locking eyes with Shepard.

 If the blown out pupils were anything to go by, Kaidan would say yes.

 Shepard just nodded, his attention going back down to their cocks as they were jerked together. Swiping his thumb along the heads, Kaidan collected their precum and rubbed them over the heads and down the shafts.

 Reaching toward the bedside table, Shepard fumbled about, his attention still focused on Kaidan even as he  rummaged around in the drawer. Finding the lube with only a couple grunts of frustration, he tossed it up to Kaidan. Kaidan barely had time to catch it before it sailed over his shoulder and far, far away on the other side of the room.

 “Sorry,” Shepard said.

 Kaidan shrugged. “I’m a pretty good catcher.”

 Shepard started to laugh. “Yeah, I’m well aware.”

 It didn’t take long to prepare Shepard, the two having had anal sex the night before. It was just more foreplay for them, Kaidan enjoying preparing Shepard almost as much as Shepard enjoyed the sensation of being filled and stroked. Kaidan watched Shepard as he opened himself up, the muscles on his neck straining and chest heaving as his prostate was assaulted.

 But just as it became almost too much for the both of them to handle, Shepard was pushing Kaidan’s hand away and sitting up, determination in his gaze.

 “I’m good. I’m as loose as I’ll ever be.”

 Kaidan nodded and collapsed back down on the mattress next to Shepard, apprehension seeping into him despite everything. He couldn’t help but focus on Shepard’s stilted movements as he got up on top of him, his knee protesting the undertaking as he tried to bend it.

 “John, you really shouldn’t—”

 Shepard stopped Kaidan with a stare.

 Kaidan could see the frustration—almost desperation—in his eyes as he stayed poised above him.

 It was in that moment that Kaidan understood this wasn’t just about wanting to ride him. This was about Shepard’s insecurities about their sex life; this was about Shepard proving to himself that he was still the man he was when they first began their relationship; this was about Shepard demonstrating he was still a functioning, capable human being. This was about Shepard reassuring himself that their relationship was his safe space—the place he could go and be who he wanted to be. Not a place where he was reminded of every single physical and mental limitation he had out in the real world.

 “Here, let me help you,” Kaidan said. Sitting up, he grabbed a pillow and helped shove it under Shepard’s knee. That seemed to help a little, and he watched as Shepard balanced himself, shifting his weight on to his right knee best he could.

 Gripping the underside of Shepard’s thighs, Kaidan kept him steady while he reached between his legs and positioned Kaidan’s erection carefully. Closing his eyes, Shepard sunk down slowly, encasing Kaidan in tight, hot heat. Biting his bottom lip, Kaidan watched the movements with a careful, almost critical eye.

 But as soon as Shepard was seated suddenly everything relaxed. The tension in the air was gone, as was the uncomfortable tightness in Shepard's leg muscles. Now all that was left was the excited anticipation of what was going to follow.

 Shepard had gone soft, Kaidan noted.  As he grew accustomed to the feeling,Kaidan began stroking him again, ignoring his own erection and the urge to buck up into his heat, in favour of keeping Shepard comfortable.

 Comfortable without fussing or being patronizing as he was want to do on many occasions.

 “How are you?” he asked.

 Shepard simply nodded. Ducking his head, he braced his hands on Kaidan’s chest, pushing down on him a little more than he’d done in the past. Kaidan could take it, however, and continued to stroke him in slow, steady movements.

 Eventually Shepard began to move, his hips rolling experimentally. Moaning softly, Kaidan encouraged his movements by grinding upward. He could feel the tremor return, but Shepard didn’t seem to mind, his movements becoming faster and steadier.

 Staring up at Shepard, Kaidan reached up and cupped his cheek, bringing his head up so they could look at each other. A part of Kaidan thought maybe Shepard’s eyes would filled with pain and frustration—the desperate look still there as he tried to make it like it used to be like. Like before the war and everything that came with it. But when they locked eyes all Kaidan saw was love and lust, and a triumph that he hadn’t seen in a long while.

 “Fuck,” he panted out. Cupping the back of his head, Kaidan pulled him down for a messy, desperate kiss. Shepard returned the embrace with just as much enthusiasm, hips still rocking back and forth as he fucked himself with increasing enthusiasm.

 Bracing his heels on the mattress, Kaidan thrusted up. Shepard slumped forward, his hips still raised as Kaidan began doing most of the work, pushing his cock deep inside Shepard’s tight heat. Resting their foreheads together, Shepard’s breath became Kaidan’s, their eyes squeezed shut.

 Moaning with each thrust, Kaidan lost himself in Shepard, enjoying the feeling of him wrapped all around him.

 Eventually, however, Shepard was pulling away. Kaidan thought he was going to admit defeat, but instead he sat back and stilled Kaidan’s hips with the gentle squeeze of his walls. Staving himself, Kaidan stared up at Shepard, admiring the flush to his cheeks and the rise and swell of his chest. His skin was slick with sweat, stomach smeared with precum.

 He looked gorgeous.

 “You okay?” he asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

 “Getting tired,” Shepard said in a rare admission of weakness. “But I want to do one more thing.”

 Kaidan quirked a brow but didn’t say anything. He just watched as Shepard lifted himself with steady legs until Kaidan’s dick was almost out, before sinking himself back down agonizingly slow. Kaidan let out a choked gasp just as Shepard laughed breathlessly. He repeated the motion a few times, each slow and steady and so goddamn good. The entire time he kept their eyes locked, a determined look in his gaze as they shared in what was, ultimately, a monumental step in Shepard’s recovery.

 And then he was up and off, collapsing next to Kaidan with a pained grunt.

 “Are you okay—”

  Shepard pulled him in for another desperate kiss, and pushed their bodies tight together, the two immediately frotting. Reaching around, Kaidan began to finger Shepard again as they humped, both so close to the edge that it didn’t really matter if he was stroking his prostate or not. A few more swipes and rolls of their hips and Shepard came with a deep groan.

 That sound alone was enough to coax Kaidan to the edge as well, and he came with a muffled cry, face pressed against Shepard’s shoulder as they rocked each other through their orgasms.

 Laying half on top of Shepard and half on the bed, Kaidan removed his hand from between Shepard’s legs but stayed where he was. They were sweaty and panting and lying on the wet spot, but neither made move to separate, far too content where they were. Shepard began idly playing with Kaidan’s hair, fingers brushing over his amp with a care he’d come to expect from his otherwise gruff partner.

 “That was… great,” Shepard finally said, breaking the comfortable silence.

 Kaidan lifted his head to see Shepard staring up at the ceiling, a blissed out look on his face.

 “Yeah?”

 Shepard nodded and smiled at Kaidan. “Yeah. I mean… fuck yeah.”

 Kaidan chuckled and kissed Shepard. “Worth it?”

 “Hell yeah.”

 Kaidan kissed him again, enjoying the caress of Shepard’s smile against his own. When they parted he scooted up so he could rest his head next to Shepard’s, Shepard’s arm still wrapped tight around his waist.

 Shepard’s baby blues were once again vibrant, the pride in what he’d been able to accomplish still rushing through his system. But behind it lay an emotion that Kaidan had come to recognize was something saved exclusively for him:

 Appreciation.

 “Thank you,” Shepard said softly. “For… for letting me do that. Letting me test myself, I guess.”

 “You’re welcome… it was, uh… well, it was difficult to watch for a bit, but… it worked out in the end.” He patted Shepard’s stomach gently, fingers picking up the vestiges of their love making.

 They both pulled a face, and Kaidan reluctantly dragged himself away to grab a washcloth while Shepard lay slack on the bed. When he returned from the bathroom with the cloth he had a tiny bottle of medi-gel with him. Shepard didn’t say anything, even as Kaidan began to apply it to his knee while he cleaned himself off.

 Sitting on the side of the bed, he watched Shepard slowly creep over to the dry side of the bed, a grimace on his face as he stretched his knee out. Lying on his side, Kaidan waited till he was perfectly comfortable—complete with a pillow shoved between his legs—before he slipped behind him. Wrapping his arms around him, Kaidan sighed. 

 “Think it’ll be bad if I take a second nap?” Kaidan mumbled against Shepard’s neck.

 Shepard chuckled. “I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.”

 “Deal.”

 So maybe— _maybe_ —there was one thing better than a nap.

 Naps with Shepard.


End file.
